


toruka | 你好烦啊

by dika10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969





	toruka | 你好烦啊

山下亨浑浑噩噩的从灯红酒绿一头扎进昏黄的玄关顶灯里。他锁好门换好拖鞋，毫不留恋的把灯关了，从玄关到卧室的路别说闭着眼睛，他就算是倒退着都能走。

直走三米，左转六米，主卧门在左手边。进门右手边是张双人床。

是山下亨和森内贵宽的双人床。

山下亨习惯晚归，待录音室也好，忙着做歌见制作人也好，泡夜店也好，总之都是在主唱大人酣然入睡之后回到他们黑漆漆的房间。森内贵宽从不给他留床头灯，可能是嫌弃光线搅得他内心那只孤僻小鬼不得安宁。

但这几天火炉实在烧得太过滚烫，孤僻小鬼也耐不住了，大开着窗散着窗帘，也不盖被子，只套了件宽大T恤就只顾四仰八叉的睡。两条光洁的大腿露着，不安分的占了山下亨的那半边床。

山下亨又热又醉，衣服和裤子全扔在地上就裹着满身的烟酒气上床，他自认为足够蹑手蹑脚，但床还是半边抖了抖。

森内贵宽迷迷糊糊的翻了个身，抽抽鼻子：“滚去洗澡。”

见他醒了，山下亨也就没了顾忌，捞起两条细腿就往身上搭，又揽上瘦削的腰，给人整个拖进怀里。汗味烟味酒味和香水味一股脑儿冲进森内鼻腔里，好梦被扰了个彻底，气不打一处来的伸手推山下亨。

即使是炎夏，森内的手还是带着些许凉意，他换了新的沐浴露，整个人清爽得像是薄荷味起泡酒，不自知的挑逗山下亨浸在酒精里的麻木神经。

山下亨得寸进尺的捉了那只手，放嘴边亲了亲，就拖着一路下去塞进自己裤裆里。

其实他早被夜店里几个大胸妹子撩拨上火了，从他进门摸到大腿那一刻起，阴茎就直挺挺的顶着了，打定主意要耍一次流氓。

又去咬他耳朵，舌头湿漉漉的带着热气舔他耳后敏感的地方：“宝贝，你的老公憋坏了。”

 

森内贵宽困劲儿正上着头，半梦半醒间脑子也不清醒，被山下亨亲亲哄哄的整个身子都软了，大腿间还被山下亨隔着内裤顶弄，黏腻一片。

他欲望也被挑起来，山下亨善解人意的撩起T恤帮他撸，火热手掌包裹着顶端，大拇指刻意在头部磨蹭，还贴着耳边接着哄：“宝贝儿乖，帮我摸摸。”

森内贵宽觉得自己没喝酒就已经醉了，手上跟着山下亨的节奏帮他套弄，迷迷糊糊的还顾得上嘟囔：“真是烦死你了……”

借着月光山下亨见他闭着眼皱着眉，不情不愿的样子可爱得要命。他知道森内早上清醒了一定会气急败坏的叫他滚开，也还是忍不住又凑上去亲他，怎么也亲不够。

 

END


End file.
